Save the last dance for me
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Justin partió hacia New York. Es casi año nuevo y Brian quiere seguir pensando en aquel "sovreviviré" y desea seguir creyendo en aquel "regresaré", se siente un idiota marica por seguir amando a Justin Taylor.


"Para comprobar nuestro amor, no necesitamos de anillos ni lazos. Nos amamos y es lo único que importa…Regresaré."

"Tú lo hiciste, te convertiste en el mejor homosexual que podías ser."

Habían pasado muchos años ya desde la última vez que tuvo aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo. Aquel último encuentro que le supo a despedida aún continuaba perturbando su mente. Aunque hubiesen transcurrido tres años después de su partida, Brian Kinney aún recordaba la sensualidad y el calor de la piel de su amante, de la única persona a la que verdaderamente –solo admitiéndolo en su mente, claro- había amado en su vida, Justin Taylor. Cerró su portátil con algo de pesadez, se encontraba solo en aquel espacioso apartamento ubicado en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania.

Michael dijo una vez "sobreviviremos" y él había hecho de esa palabra, una ley infalible en su vida. A cada recuerdo que tenía de aquel joven rubio, siempre se decía a sí mismo…"sobreviviré", pero con el paso de los años, aquella palabra estaba perdiendo fuerzas, se sentía viejo, solo y olvidado y, aunque Babylon hubiera sido reconstruida, él ya no tenía las fuerzas ni el ánimo de follarse a media tierra de maricas que se le insinuaran. Miró su reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche… ¡joder!, se sentía tan despierto, el bendito sueño no quería alivianar sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie, pateando su silla en el proceso, ni una puta llamada, ni un mensaje de texto. Justin se había olvidado de él…Se preguntaba dónde mierda quedó ese "regresaré".

Se sentía impotente, hacía cinco malditos meses que no había ido por algo de diversión y todo el mundo sabía el significado de "Diversión" para Brian Kinney, el rey de Babylon, y ese era coger con media comunidad gay de Pensilvania.

- Sobreviviré….sobreviviré… ¡Al carajo con sobreviviré!

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número de forma desesperada y molesta, para después solo escuchar la maldita contestadora. Odiaba esa voz, de tanto escucharla, ya sabía de memoria sus palabras.

_"Has llamado al teléfono de Justin Taylor. Por favor, deja tu mensaje en la casilla de voz"_

Y luego le seguía aquel endemoniado retintín, por el cual siempre se aguantaba las ganas de tirar el celular por los aires y mandar todo el mundo a la mierda, incluso a su maldito amante, con quien había perdido contacto desde hace cinco meses. Cualquiera que supiera su situación, diría que es un imbécil por seguir creyendo en alguien a quien no veía hacía muchos años y él mismo se tildaba como un idiota, por seguir amando a alguien como Justin Taylor.

Aunque…no es que el rubio hubiese cometido algún pecado. Justin solo iba persiguiendo su sueño.

Faltaba poco para el año nuevo y estaba solo en esa espaciosa habitación, solo, mientras el aire frío entraba por la ventana. Justo cuando iba a cerrarla, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo tomó de mala gana.

- ¿Quién cojones eres?

La voz del otro lado del teléfono comenzó a reír, exasperando más a Kinney.

_Como siempre, sigues igual de amargado, Brian. Soy Michael._

Brian sonrió, un poco más relajado.

- ¿Llamas para joder, Mickey?

_Mi familia y yo acabamos de regresar a Pittsburgh…y estábamos pensando en invitarte a Babylon._

El empresario soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Que te jodan! No tengo tiempo…Y además no tengo ánimos de joder con nadie.

_Todos estamos aquí y recibiremos el año nuevo juntos, solo faltas tú…_

- Celebren sin mí, voy a quedarme en casa a dormir, no quiero ir.

_Te hemos traído un obsequio que sé que jamás desperdiciarías…así que tienes que venir si o si, marica._

- Vete al infierno –dijo para después colgar el teléfono.

Lo tiró no supo dónde y se dejó caer en la espaciosa cama y finalmente cayó dormido, como si fuera obra de Dios.

Un bullicio insoportable hizo que despertara abruptamente de su sueño. Maldiciendo su vida y la de los escandalosos, se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Quién mierda viene a hacer ese escándalo?

Repentinamente y para su desgracia, comenzaron a toquetear su puerta como si se tratara de una llamada de auxilio. En sus bien cumplidos 37 años, jamás había sido víctima de tan horrible acaso en su propia casa. Se colocó su camisa y abrió la puerta principal, con una cara de muy pocos amigos…y lo que vio delante de él, fue un detonante para su paciencia.

Una mancha de gays parados frente a su puerta, con globos, comida, tragos y serpentinas, comandada por su –en pocos minutos, aniquilado- amigo Michael. Intentó cerrar la puerta con brutalidad, pero estos forcejearon y entraron a su casa sin pedir permiso antes de que pudiera echarlos a la calle. Estaba aturdido y, sobre todo, molesto con aquella maldita intromisión. Oh, si, la bomba Kinney explotaría. Se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo, quien ya se encontraba instalado junto a Ben, su esposo, y Hunter, su hijo.

- ¿Quién carajos te dio permiso de mandar un ejército de gays a mi casa?

- Bueno…"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va hacia Mahoma".

A Michael poco le importó que su mejor amigo estuviese estallando en furia, estaba casi rojo del enojo, pero eso no parecía tener relevancia ni para él, ni para su familia. Por la puerta apareció "la cereza" de todo aquel pastel: Emmet, Ted, Lindsay y Melanie.

- ¿Te trajiste a toda la comunidad gay a mi casa?

- Si aceptas ir a Babylon, podríamos irnos…-comentó Lindsay.

- Además mencionamos que te teníamos una sorpresa…-dijo Michael.

Olvidando su enojo, Brian se mostró un poco curioso por el comentario de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ello? A ver si se me quitan las ganas de patear culos gays ahora mismo.

- Entonces tendrás que ir con nosotros a Babylon, porque la dejamos ahí.

Brian realmente estaba considerando el hecho de tirar a su buen amigo por la ventana del edificio, pero decidió aguantarse las ganas hasta descubrir qué era aquella sorpresa que lo estaba dejando muy intrigado. Se cambió rápidamente con un atuendo bastante sugerente, de esos con los que sale a bailar de noche, pero Michael lo detuvo inmediatamente, sacando de su armario su terno negro con una bufanda blanca. Se negó rotundamente, pero fue casi obligado por Emmet, quien lo arregló en cuestión de segundos sin que tuviera oportunidad de forcejear. Una vez listo, fue –literalmente- llevado por todo ese grupo de maricas hacia Babylon.

- Si no es algo importante, te mataré…-dijo Brian a Michael con una falsa sonrisa.

- Cuando veas la sorpresa, dudo mucho que te acuerdes de tu amenaza…-culminó.

Al llegar a la entrada de Babylon, todo el tumulto abrió paso al "rey" y este entró en compañía de sus amigos. Lucía confundido, molesto, contrariado, y, cabe decir, furioso, por la ridícula y sospechosa actitud de los presentes y cuando al fin hizo su entrada triunfal hacia el escenario, todo se encontraba limpio y despejado, adornado solamente con algunas luces claras. Sus amigos rieron y lo empujaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Unos hombres en smoking comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor, mientras él no sabía qué hacer.

No había música, ni un compañero de baile. Todos lo rodeaban y lo miraban de lejos.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, dejando todo el local a oscuras. Iba a salir de ahí aprovechando la situación, cuando unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a enfocar una presencia que él no lograba reconocer al principio. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras una canción que él recordaba perfectamente, comenzó a sonar…

Abrió los ojos en desmesura.

"_Save the last dance for me"_ sonaba como música de fondo, mientras Brian Kinney seguía concentrado en un joven alto y apuesto de cabellera rubia que se aproximaba a él, vestido con un elegante terno negro, _como en los viejos tiempos_. Iba sonriente, captando las miradas de los hombres alrededor de él y finalmente se detuvo frente a un sorprendido Brian.

Estaba en shock. No sería tan marica como para llorar, pero su corazón dolía, aunque no lo dijera a viva voz.

- Dije que regresaría ¿no?

Brian tartamudeó.

- T-tú… ¿qué estás…?

- Vine a ver a mi esposo… ¿lo conoce, señor? Se llama Brian Kinney…-dijo, mostrando su anillo.

Brian no contestó, solo intentó escapar de la pista, mas el agarre insistente del menor se lo impidió.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Vengo desde New York ¿y no me saludas…?

Brian inmediatamente jaló de él y ambos pegaron sus cuerpos, unieron sus manos, bailando aquella melodía que tan bien conocían.

- Han sido tres años, hijo de puta…-dijo resentido el mayor.

- Estudié duro, trabajé y me gradué con honores en la materia, señor Kinney. Ahora si estoy a tu altura.

- ¿Y eres tan presumido como para pensar que yo sigo amándote?

Justin lo abrazó fuertemente, besando su cuello.

- Me amas…-susurró.- Sé que es así, de lo contrario no habría venido a Pittsburgh.

Brian lo tomó por la cintura y mordisqueó su oreja.

- Esta noche me las pagarás, Taylor…y te follaré hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre.

Justin sonrió.

- Me preparé para esto desde que estuve en el avión, así que hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, aunque dudo que soportes mucho, viejo…

Brian sonrió y lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo.

- En edad podré ser un viejo, pero jodo mucho mejor que tú y te lo voy a demostrar toda la noche, crío de mierda.

Justin lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a lagrimear sin poder evitarlo. Brian secó gentilmente sus lágrimas mientras besaba sus mejillas, ya húmedas por ellas. Justin recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, sintiendo nuevamente ese calor que no había olvidado y que no olvidaría aunque transcurrieran cien años más. Brian estaba doblegado por la sorpresa y débil por el momento, pero estaba feliz y agradecido de haber sobrevivido para vivir este momento.

- Dí que me amas, Brian…

Brian lo besó y después mordió su labio inferior.

- Te amo, Sunshine…

- Dilo otra vez…

Brian acercó sus labios hacia la oreja de Justin y susurró:

- Cuando estemos en casa, te lo diré miles de veces mientras te la meto y te hago mío toda la noche, para que así no te vuelvas a olvidar de mí cuando te vayas…

Justin se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- No me iré más, Brian. No es que mi sueño se haya acabado, pero lo más importante para mí eres tú y no pienso dejarte solo otra vez.

Brian no pudo evitar sonreír verdaderamente feliz.

- Me gusta eso….-dijo.- pero prefiero que sigas adelante con tu sueño…No quiero convertirme en una carga para ti, Sunshine…

- Al carajo con New York, voy a quedarme y más te vale que aceptes, porque a partir de hoy no tendrás ni un solo instante de paz…

Brian se volvió loco con aquella confesión y no insistió más en el tema. Ahora ya no pensaría en sobrevivir, porque todo lo que necesitaba para vivir felizmente ya estaba a su lado. Era vergonzoso y nunca se lo diría a Justin, pero lo amaba a morir muy a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo que los mantuvo separados.

Una vez acabó la música, todo el mundo en Babylon siguió con la fiesta, mientras un par de locos se besaba obscenamente en un rincón de un callejón.

Obviamente no esperarían hasta llegar a casa.

Faltaba pocos minutos para el año nuevo y ambos lo celebrarían con una increíble ronda de sexo desmesurado. El tiempo lo valía y Brian tenía que tomarse su valioso tiempo en explorar el notorio desarrollo físico de Justin Taylor, aquel artista que ganó un importante premio días después de su llegada a Pensilvania.

_**Save the last dance for me**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em>- Como en los viejos tiempos, hacía alusión a los trajes que usaron ambos para la fiesta de graduación de Justin, ellos estan vestidos exactamente como aquel día.<em>

_Es mi primer fic de QAF, me ayudarían mucho sus comentarios, gracias._

_Namida no Megami**  
><strong>_


End file.
